This invention relates in general to connector position assurance devices, such as can be used to ensure proper connection between mating components of a connector assembly. In particular, this invention relates to an improved connector position assurance device that is relatively simple in structure and easy to operate.
Connector assemblies are commonly used to create electrical connections by using separate mating components. A typical connector assembly includes a female connector housing having at least one electrical terminal and a male connector body having at least one electrical terminal. The connector body is inserted into the connector housing so that the electrical terminals engage one another and create an electrical connection. A flexible latch or the like is typically provided on the connector housing for securing the mating components together.
In certain applications, it is known to provide the connector assembly with a connector position assurance device, commonly referred to as a CPA device. A typical CPA device is supported on either the connector body or the connector housing for movement between a pre-lock position and a locked position. The CPA device is secured in the pre-lock position when the mating components are not fully assembled to one another. Once the mating components are fully assembled together, the CPA device can then be moved to the locked position. Thus, the CPA device ensures a proper connection between the mating components before it can be moved to the locked position. In the locked position, the CPA device also prevents the mating components from being separated from one another. However, most CPA devices that accomplish these functions are generally complex in their structure and can be relatively difficult to operate between the pre-lock and locked positions. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved CPA device that is relatively simple in structure and easy to operate.